qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Khariboli dialect
Khariboli,Devanagari: , }} ; lit. 'standing dialect' also known as Dehlavi or the Delhi dialect, is the language dialect and variety that developed as the prestige dialect of Hindustani, of which Standard Hindi and Standard Urdu are standard registers and literary styles, which are the principal official languages of India and Pakistan respectively. The term "Khariboli" has, however, been used for any literary dialect, including Braj Bhasa, and Awadhi. As a base for the medieval Hindustani language, Khariboli is a part of the Western group of the Central Zone (Hindi Zone) of Indo-Aryan languages. It is spoken mainly in India in the rural area surrounding Delhi, Western Uttar Pradesh, and southern Uttarakhand. In academic literature, the term '''Kauravi' ( ) is sometimes applied to the specific Khari dialect spoken in the western parts of the Khari-speaking zone. The scholar Dhirendra Verma also used the name '''Sirhindi'. Khariboli is believed to have initially developed contemporaneously with the neighboring Awadhi, Bhojpuri, and Braj dialects in the 900–1200 CE period. Khari contains some features, such as gemination, which give it a distinctive sound and differentiates it from standard Hindustani, Braj and Awadhi. Geographical distribution Khariboli is spoken in the rural surroundings of Delhi and northwestern Uttar Pradesh, as well as in some neighboring areas of Haryana and Uttarakhand. The geography of this part of North India is traditionally described as doabs. In Haryana, the following districts are Khari-speaking: *Faridabad *Gurgaon *Sonepat *Panipat *Palwal In Uttar Pradesh, the following districts of the Yamuna-Ganges doab are Khari-speaking: *Saharanpur *Muzaffarnagar *Shamli *Baghpat *Meerut *Ghaziabad *Hapur *Bulandshahr *Aligarh *Gautam Buddha Nagar In the trans-Ganges area, it is spoken in the following districts of Rohilkhand region in Uttar Pradesh: *Moradabad *Rampur *Sambhal *Bareilly *Amroha *Bijnor In Uttarakhand, the following districts of the Yamuna-Ganges doab are partially Khari-speaking: *Haridwar *Dehradun In the trans-Ganges area, it is partially spoken in the following districts of Uttarakhand: *Nainital *Udham Singh Nagar Khariboli in Hindustani popular culture Khariboli is often seen as rustic by speakers of Standard Hindustani, and elements of it were used in Hum Log, India's first television soap opera, where the main family was depicted as having roots in Western Uttar Pradesh. As the two main Hindustani dialects of Western Uttar Pradesh and the areas surrounding Delhi, Khariboli and Braj Bhasha are often compared. One hypothesis of how Khariboli came to be described as ''khari (standing) asserts that it refers to the "stiff and rustic uncouthness" of the dialect compared to the "mellifluousness and soft fluency" of Braj Bhasha. On the other hand, Khariboli supporters sometimes pejoratively referred to Braj Bhasha and other dialects as "''Pariboli" (पड़ी बोली, پڑی بولی, fallen/supine dialects). Kauravi and Sankrityayan's proposal Although most linguists acknowledge that Modern Standard Hindustani descended from Khariboli, the precise mechanism of dialectical changes from Khari to the prestige dialect (such as the loss of gemination which is so prevalent in Khari) lacks consensus. There are also variations within Khari itself across the area in which it is spoken. In the mid-twentieth century, Indian scholar and nationalist, Rahul Sankrityayan, proposed a redrawing of the linguistic map of the Hindustani zone. Drawing a distinction between the Khari of Delhi and the Khari of the extreme western parts of Western Uttar Pradesh, he advocated that the former retain the name ''Khariboli while the latter be renamed to Kauravi, after the Kuru Kingdom of ancient India. Although the term Khariboli continues to be applied as it traditionally was, some linguists have accepted the term Kauravi as well, applying to the language spoken in the linguistic arc running from Saharanpur to Agra (i.e. the close east and north east of Delhi). Sankrityayan postulated that this Kaurvi dialect was the parent of Delhi's specific Khari dialect. Sankrityayan had also advocated that all Hindustani be standardised on the Devanagari script and Perso-Arabic entirely be abandoned. Other dialects of Hindustani Khariboli is related to four registers of Hindustani: Standard Hindi, Standard Urdu, Dakhini and Rekhta. Standard Hindi (also High Hindi, Nagari Hindi) is used as the lingua franca of Northern India (the Hindi belt), Standard Urdu is the lingua franca of Pakistan, Dakhini is the historical literary dialect of the Deccan region, and Rekhta the "mixed dialect" used in medieval poetry. http://www.columbia.edu/itc/mealac/pritchett/00urduhindilinks/workshop2012/bangha_rekhta.pdf These registers together with Sansiboli form the Hindustani dialect group. This group together with Haryanvi, Braj Bhasha, Kanauji and Bundeli forms the Western Hindi dialect group. Early influences The area around Delhi has long been the center of power in northern India, and naturally, the Khari Boli dialect came to be regarded as urbane and of a higher standard than the other dialects of Hindi. This view gradually gained ground over the 19th century; before that period, other dialects such as Awadhi, Braj Bhasha and Sadhukaddi were the dialects preferred by littérateurs. Standard Hindustani first developed with the migration of Persian Khari Boli speakers from Delhi to the Awadh region—most notably Amir Khusro, mixing the 'roughness' of Khari Boli with the relative 'softness' of Awadhi to form a new language which they called "Hindavi." This also became referred to as Hindustani, which subsequently diverged into Hindi and Urdu. Although as a dialect, Khari Boli belongs to the Upper Doab, "Hindavi" developed in the cultural spheres of Allahabad and Varanasi. Rise as the basis for Standard Hindustani The earliest examples of Khariboli can be seen in the compositions of Amir Khusro (1253–1325). Before the rise of Khariboli, the literary dialects of Hindi were the ones adopted by the Bhakti saints: Braj Bhasha (Krishna devotees), Awadhi (adopted by the Rama devotees) and Maithili (Vaishnavites of Bihar). However, after the Bhakti movement degenerated into ritualistic cults, these languages came to be regarded as rural and unrefined. Khariboli, on the other hand, was spoken in the urban area surrounding the Mughal courts, where Persian was the official language. The Persian-influenced Khariboli thus gradually came to be regarded as a prestige dialect, although hardly any literary works had been written in Khariboli before the British period in India. The British administrators of India and the Christian missionaries played an important role in creation and promotion of the Khariboli-based Modern Standard Hindustani. In 1800, the British East India Company established a college of higher education at Calcutta named the Fort William College. John Borthwick Gilchrist, a president of that college, encouraged his professors to write in their native tongue; some of the works thus produced were in the literary form of the Khariboli dialect. These books included Premsagar by Lallu Lal,[http://onlinebooks.library.upenn.edu/webbin/book/lookupname?key=Lallu%20Lal%2C%201763-1825 Premsagar, English translation online] Nasiketopakhyan by Sadal Mishra; Sukhsagar by Sadasukh Lal of Delhi and Rani Ketaki Ki Kahani by Inshallah Khan. More developed forms of Khariboli can also be seen in some mediocre literature produced in early 18th century. Examples are Chand Chhand Varnan Ki Mahima by Ganga Bhatt, Yogavashishtha by Ram Prasad Niranjani, Gora Badal Ki katha by Jatmal, Mandovar Ka Varnan by Anonymous, a translation of Ravishenacharya's Jain Padmapuran by Daulat Ram (dated 1761). With the government patronage and the literary popularity, the Khariboli flourished, even as the use of previously more literary tongues such as Awadhi, Braj and Maithili declined in the literary vehicles. The literary works in Khariboli gained momentum from the second half of the 19th century onwards. A prominent Indian historian Raja Sivaprasad was a promoter of the Hindi language, in particular the Khariboli version. Gradually, in the subsequent years, Khariboli became the basis for standard Hindustani, which began to be taught in schools and used in government functions. Urdu, the heavily Persianised version of Khariboli, had replaced Persian as the literary language of North India by the early 20th century. However, the association of Urdu with the Muslims prompted Hindus to develop their own Sanskritised version of the dialect, leading to the formation of Modern Standard Hindi. After India became independent in 1947, the Khariboli-based dialect was officially recognized as the approved version of the Hindi language, which was declared as one of the official languages for central government functioning. See also *Hindustani language *Standard Hindi *Standard Urdu *Braj Bhasha *Awadhi language *Dakhini References Category:Dialects of Urdu Hindustani Category:Indian words and phrases Category:Pakistani words and phrases